Marley and Barry
by WitChan
Summary: Icedcoffeeshipping. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a hot day, a boy named Barry was heading home to cool off. On his way there, he heard someone called for help a mile away. After following it, he gasped, seeing a girl named Marley fight against Saturn, the new leader of Team Galactic, and his grunts. Their Pokemon blacked out Marley's Arcanine. It was the only one she had because she left her other Pokemon at home. Team Galactic wanted the Arcanine, but Marley refused. The reason why they wanted him is because they needed more Fire-types.

"Marley!" Barry said, and the Galactic members turned around, while Marley smiled.

"Barry! Hurry and save me!"

"We meet again, Barry," Saturn said.

"Go away!" Barry said.

"Until we get Marley's Arcanine, that is. Otherwise, we won't go anywhere," Saturn said.

"That's it. Go, Hydreigon!" Barry said, and he released a shiny Hydreigon. He discovered it near the Battle Frontier and decided to catch it. Since that day, the Hydreigon helped him beat most trainers in tough battles.

"A Pokemon fight, huh? Okay," Saturn said. He threw his pokeball on the ground, and his Toxicroak got out of it. The grunts then released their Pokemon. Most of them are Golbats.

"DRACO METEOR, HYDREIGON!" Barry ordered. The Hydreigon summoned a load of comets from the sky, and most of it hit the baddies and their Pokemon. After all of their Pokemon got knocked out, Saturn ordered, "Retreat!"

The baddies put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs before running away. Marley came up to Barry while smiling. "Oh thank you, Barry. Thank you saving Arcanine," Marley said. She then gave him a hug.

"No problem," Barry said, blushing as Marley hugged him tight. She blushed, too. Seconds later, she got off him. "How did you wind up in danger?"

"Well, Arcanine and I were minding our own business here until Team Galactic came. Saturn forced me to give up my Arcanine for them, but I wouldn't let him. He and his goons then ordered their Pokemon to attack Arcanine. It happened before you rescued Arcanine," Marley replied.

"I see."

"Are you heading home?" Marley asked. "Because I wanna stay with you. I don't think it's safe being outside at a time like this."

"I am, and you can stay as long as you want, Marley," Barry replied, and Marley hugged him again.

"You're the best, Barry," Marley said.

After Marley broke up her hug, Barry headed south. Marley followed him, while staring at his ass. She always liked Barry, and she find him attractive and funny. Now she liked him more after saving her Arcanine.

Reaching to the door of his house, Barry opened the door using his key. Marley got in before he did. As he locked the door, Marley looked around and said, "Cool place, man."

"Thanks. You can hang here, while I rest in my room." Barry said, and he went upstairs.

"That's not how you treat a guest, sweetie," Marley spoke in her mind. She went under her dress to remove her black panties, then she put it in her pocket before heading upstairs. There, she entered the first room and saw Barry taking a nap. "You're mine now," she whispered.

After getting close to Barry, she laid up top of him, and he woke up. "Marley? What are you do-,"

Marley cut him as she attacked his lips with her. Locking his arms with both of her hands, she guided her tongue towards his to french-kiss it. Marley's sexual attack surprised him. But at the same time, he liked it. No one but Marley never did this to him. Now he french-kissed her back and Marley knew it was coming. To make things better, he grabbed her nice ass before squeezing it a bit.

"That's what I'm talking about, Barry," Marley spoke in her mind again, moaning with Barry as their cheeks rose heavily. She could feel his dick getting hard from her cunt. She liked it, too.

Sometime later, Marley broke her kiss with Barry and said, "I love you, Barry. I always do. Please fuck me. Fuck me good."

"I will, beautiful," Barry said.

Him calling Marley beautiful made her even happier. When he first saw her, he thought how hot she was and like the way how her clothing style looked. After moving down, she took care of his pants and underwear by pulling him down. Seeing his exposed penis, she licked her lips. "Impressive size, baby," Marley said.

As she spread her legs before sitting on his dick, Barry began moving his hips. Moaning again, she pressed her hands on Barry's shirt, while bouncing on his cock. It felt incredible.

"Fuck, man. This feeling so fucking good," Marley said as she enjoyed each thrust from his cock. Her decent-sized breasts were bouncing, too. Now she bounced on it faster. Barry responded by moving his hips faster. Regardless of the sudden heavy breathing their getting, they kept going because this was fantastic. "Can't wait for us to cum together...!" Marley said, moaning louder.

They finally reached their climax as Barry's cock ejaculated his semen inside Marley's cunt, while Marley's love juices splattered on his pubes and on his blanket. After she and Barry calmed down, Marley reached closer to Barry's closer, so they can resume their kiss.

The End


End file.
